Celebration
by Laifan
Summary: The war with Aizen has ended and everyone in Soul Society is celebrating with saké. Lots of it. Shunsui/Ukitake if you squint.


**A/N: This is my first Bleach fic. It's just a small one-shot I thought up last night. Hope you guys enjoy~**

Celebration

The war with Aizen had ended and of course the guys from the 11th division had wanted to celebrate. Ikkaku and Yumichika invited their captain, Yachiru had told Bya-kun, Renji had heard it and invited Rukia, who in turn dragged Ichigo along. Yeah, no one was sure how the 11th division headquarters was suddenly crowded with captains and lieutenants and some of their seated officers but by now no one really cared, as they made good use of the sake stash of Iba-san (who was too loyal to leave his injured captain's side). Mayuri Kurotsushi had claimed he was too busy analysing Hueco Mundo data to attend to such useless and uninteresting celebrations. No one had felt the need to try to persuade him further. Unohana-taicho wasn't present either, too busy caring for the many injured in the 4th division medical ward. Isane had come just so she could keep an eye on her sister, which wasn't quite going as she hoped since Kiyone and Sentarou were having a contest about who could drink more, their arguing muffled by Yumichika's drunken singing while Ikkaku tried to perfect his victory dance on top of a chair.

Ichigo was still wondering how he'd been dragged into this mess. Of course Rukia had been good at persuading him. "Come on, it's to celebrate victory! You got to let loose more" He had just stared at her "That sounds creepy coming from you…" But he had went along anyways.

Then, Renji had the spirit of mind to comment that maybe the sake was too strong for someone who wasn't even of age. Rukia could almost see a vein pop in Ichigo's forehead. "You bastard, say that again!" "Ya, bet I will! I betcha ya can't even even have one cup before crashing like Kira!" The red head replied, pointing his finger at the lump snoring on top of the table that was Kira. Thus had begun another drinking contest, each trying to save their honour. Somewhere over the night Rukia had gone on a drawing spree, often missing the paper and drawing on the table instead or on some poor people's faces that were too trashed to notice.

Outside, things were calmer. Hitsugaya and Byakuya were siting sipping at their cups of green tea, enjoying the night in silent companionship.

"They're a noisy bunch" Said the white haired boy, still recovering from his injuries.

"Aa" Agreed the stoic noble.

"Taaaaiichouuuu!" Suddenly a squishy lump of a blond woman draped herself over the small captain. "M-matsumoto! What are you doing here?! Agh let go!" He flailed, miraculously not spilling his tea. The blonde woman just giggled. "He he I sneaked out while the 4th division was distracted. I just couldn't miss this party!" Of course, even though she had been gravely injured, Matsumoto still had planned to attend the party and get drunk as well. Hinamori was still at the clinic, Aizen's real death taking a toll from her emotionally even if she insisted she was fine, just tired. She had also sustained various injuries.

Ukitake chuckled at Matsumoto's antics and glanced inside, where his two 3rd seats were still yelling at each other and drinking to oblivion. "Everyone is having such a great time."

At his side, the man wearing a pink woman's kimono nodded, his straw hat on the ground by his side. "Hm, everyone is enjoying themselves. Of course, it would be even better if Nanao-chan joined us…" He said, looking wistfully at his lieutenant sitting by the shadows, who frowned. "And who is going to make sure you don't end up drunk and doing…" She glanced at the boisterous people inside reproachfully "such dishonourable actions?"

Shunsui merely grinned at that "My, my, Nanao-chan really worries about me!" That earned him an 'hmf' from the ever serious lieutenant. He got distracted when Ukitake coughed a bit at his side. "Are you sure you should be here? You just recovered from the battle" The white haired captain merely smiled "You as well, but I don't see you holding back on the sake" His friend smiled. "Touche" And next thing Ukitake knew, he had something pink and smelling strongly of alcohol and spring draped over him. He blinked "Shunsui?" The other man just waved "Just making sure you don't get sick. It's cold" Ukitake smiled and leaned closer to the 8th division captain, since no one was paying attention.

The party continued over the night and most people nearly jumped out of their skins when Zaraki suddenly sit up with a roaring laughter, his reiatsu making one of the walls collapse, an empty sake jug dropping from his lap. Everyone froze, Ikkaku falling from the table he had been dancing on. "That is probably the creepiest sound I've ever heard…" Several people nodded to Ichigo's statement. And these were people that had fought against Hollows, Arrancar and whatever bizarre experiments had been confined in Las Noches. But still, Zaraki's laughter was undeniably creepy, sending chills down the spine even of the bravest man. Except for maybe Ukitake and Shunsui, who merely blinked while Hitsugaya just sighed and Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. In the silence that followed a childish laughter was heard as the pink haired lieutenant hopped on the tall captain's shoulder "Ken-chan was just remembering a good fight!" After things relaxed a bit and several people noted down never to get the 11th captain drunk again (it was much too dangerous for the whole Soul Society) the celebration went on. At this point, Kira and Hisagi were already on their faces on the floor and even Ikkaku had stopped dancing. Renji was laughing his ass off at Ichigo's inability to speak properly (he sounded just like Renji and his Rukongai accent). Kiyone and Sentarou had fallen asleep on top of each other and Matsumoto and Nanao were engaged in what sounded like a serious girl talk.

That was when a massive reiatsu that recalled scorched ember and cinders crashed down on them, making everyone freeze. Even Byakuya opened his eyes when the Yamamoto-Genryusai walked down the path to the party, looking everything but happy. "You foolish children…" Ukitake tensed under Shunsui's kimono "Sensei…" Shunsui's hand on his shoulder stopped him "Let me handle this"

Everyone's gaze was on the two men, wondering what would be the outcome of this match. Then Shunsui grinned and offered a sake cup to the old man. "Care to join us, Yama-jii?" The old man's eyes softened and the reiatsu decreased as he sit beside his two oldest students, his lieutenant going over to get some tea for himself and joining Hitsugaya and Byakuya. "How could you children not have invited me for the celebration?" The old man asked, a glint of amusement in his eyes the only thing betraying his true feelings.

Needless to say, the next morning Unohana-taichou and her divison had their hands full with hangover patients. Luckily Kurotsushi-taichou had sent over his powerful and disgusting hangover medicine he just _coincidentally_ happened to be working on.


End file.
